FAC PSK XX
When it comes to firepower, there is less that can cope with the FAC PSK XX. Contrary to its caseless amunition predecessor, the PSKs XIII and XIV, the model XX uses the new developped FAC 20x170mm HEIAP ammunition, that is lethal to nearly anything less than heavy armored targets. This new ammunition in combination with the PSKs exeptional cycle of function, gives the operator the possibility to engage targets up to 4500m with a relatively compact and lightweight rifle. To shorten the system, the bullpup design in combination with the Gepárd GM6 Lynx cycling system was chosen (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=NBntnnCFvOk). It uses a long recoil action with the barrel traveling 220mm back into the housing, bringing the bolt with it and overrunning the magazin untill it reaches the end position. When the barrel travels back forward again, it releases the bolt and let it extract the spent cartridge. Not till the barrel is locked in firing position, the bolt moves forward, graps a new round and locks it to fire. To deal with the enormous recoil, the system uses two oil pressure buffer tubes on each side of the barrel. This buffer tubes in combination with the long recoil action of the barrel minimize the recoil to around the .50 BMG recoil. For the remaining recoil energy, there is a massive compensator attached to the barrel, to minimize the rest of the muzzle energy down to a .338 recoil impulse. The latest version PSK XXa offers a new compensator and a longer receiver with extendet oil pressure buffer tubes. The FAC PSK was designed to be used against parked aircrafts, helicopters, telecommunication masts, power lines, missile sites, radar installations, satellite dishes, gun emplacements, bunkers, armored and non armored vehicles, apc, self propelled guns, light tanks and even personnel. With the new 20x170mm HE round, it is also possible to shatter infantry formations up to 3000m. The newest Sub Calibre Sabot round offers a .50 AP projectile in a plastic casing to fit the barrel diameter, that could be used against light amored targets as well as personal up to 4000m. 20x170mm vs .50bmg.png|20x170mm HEIAP at the bottom vs .50 BMG on top ACR PSK XX Auto.png|First prototype of the FAC PSK XX with 5 round mag. ACR PSK XX Auto-0.png|Second prototype of the PSK XX. ACR PSK XX.png|Third prototype of the PSK XX. ACR PSK XX DustCover.png|Fourh prototype with dust cover. ACR PSK XX DustCover-0.png|Fourth prototype with new dust cover. .50bmg vs. 20x170mm HEIAP vs. 20x170mm HE.png|Here you can see a comparison between a .50 BMG, the FAC 20x170mm HEIAP and the newest FAC 20x170mm HE round. ACR PSK XXa DustCover.png|Final production model with HEIAP ammunition. ACR PSK XXa DustCover-0.png|Final production model with HEIAP and HE ammunition. .50bmg vs. 20x170mm HEIAP vs. 20x170mm HE vs. 20x170mm .50 SCR.png|Comparison between .50 BMG, 20x170mm HEIAP, 20x170mm HE and 20x170mm SCS. 20mm .50 SCR.png|Here you see the .50 bullet encased in the SCS round. The plastic sabot seperates from the projectile as soon as it exits the barrel. ACR PSK XXb Multi.png|The latest update to the PSK lead to the XXb model. In this new model, the compensating function was enhanced. FAC relocated the oil buffer system underneath the barrel and used two rods in one combined cylinder, instead of model XXa two seperate oil buffer tubes. With this new system you only need to check the pressure in one cylinder instead of balancing between two seperate tubes. Instead of the two oil buffers, FAC now put four interlocked recoil springs on both sides of the barrel. Now the system reduces recoil through an enlarged oil buffer underneath the handguard, four hefty recoil springs, two interlocked on each side of the barrel, the long recoil action and the enourmes muzzle break.